The demand for ad-hoc and real-time data analyses by many users simultaneously is increasing in the same way that the data quantities to be processed are increasing. To keep pace with the competition in the current economic climate, it is crucial to have the latest information about processes within an organization (e.g. a company) and/or in the market to be able to make the right decisions promptly.
Higher-level programming language logic is regularly developed by businesses and there is an increased need to incorporate the high-level programming logic into database analyses. High-level programming logic can be expressed in a complex manner such as with computer readable instructions. An example of such high-level programming logic includes user privileges. User privileges can be defined in a complex manner especially when a user is a member of multiple user groups, has multiple user types, or the like.
When applying the high-level programming language logic to the database analyses, the manner in which the high-level programming logic is processed and the manner in which the database analyses are processed can include conflicts that can cause inefficiencies or break calculation cycles.